teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Currents/Transcript
: DEREK: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : DEREK: Everyone around me gets hurt. ( ) : DEATON: Mountain ash is some of what you'll use to create the barrier. ( ) : DEUCALION: The only way to protect one person is to kill another. ( ) : ARGENT: A certain level of electric current can keep you from transforming... ( ) : ETHAN: Derek killed one of ours. Either he joins our pack, or Kali goes after him, and we kill him. ( ) BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: Okay, keep pressure on it. The doctor's on her way. : MELISSA: shouting And does anyone know where Dr. Hilyard is? : MELISSA: Oh, thank God! I'm starving. : MELISSA: Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Thank you for bringing me dinner. : SCOTT: Is everything okay? : MELISSA: Except for half the accident victims in a ten-car pile-up being rerouted here from downtown, and the ER attending not answering any of his pages... Yeah, I'm okay. : SCOTT: What does not answering pages mean? : MELISSA: It means that nobody can find him, so now we have to wait for the on-call to get here. : FEMALE PATIENT: Miss? : MELISSA: Yes? : FEMALE PATIENT: Excuse me, can I kind of please have something for the pain? : MELISSA: Okay, I'm sorry, I know, but actually, giving you something could complicate things, so we really just need to wait for the doctors, okay? : FEMALE PATIENT: Yeah... : MELISSA: Okay, how much longer on Dr. Hilyard? : NURSE: Ten minutes. : SCOTT: Uh, you know, I think that I read online that sometimes human contact can help with the pain... : ETHAN: Someone! Someone help me! : ETHAN: Oh, I need help! DOWNTOWN BEACON HILLS : DR. HILYARD: the phone It's Dr. Hilyard again. Can you let Melissa know that it may be more than ten minutes? I think there's an accident up ahead. : NURSE: the phone Yeah, a ten-car pile-up, which is why we need you here! : DR. HILYARD: I'm going as fast as I can. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: Okay, gentle! Gentle! Gentle! : SCOTT: What did you do to him? : ETHAN: Nothing! He said he was having chest pains and trouble breathing, but it just kept getting worse... : MELISSA: This is not good. : MELISSA: How much longer on Dr. Hilyard? : MELISSA: His larynx has shifted to the side. I think it's a tension pneumothorax. : SCOTT: ...Mistletoe. : MELISSA: Can you two please go back to the waiting room? : ETHAN: Where are the nurses and doctors? Where is everyone? : MELISSA: It's a full house tonight-- they're tending to other patients. : SCOTT: nervously Okay, well, Mom, how can we help? : MELISSA: Honey, you can't. His lung is collapsed. His heart is being pushed against his chest cavity, so-- : SCOTT: grimly He's gonna die, isn't he? : MELISSA: ...No. No, he's not. : MELISSA: Scott, you grab the tape. : MELISSA: You, grab those scissors and cut his shirt open. : MELISSA: Okay. : SCOTT: Mom, he's not breathing. : MELISSA: I know. I know. DOWNTOWN BEACON HILLS : DR. HILYARD: How did you get in? BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: Okay, here we go... : DANNY: weakly Thank you. : MELISSA: What? : SCOTT: That was awesome. : MELISSA: modestly It was no problem. You know, I mean, it wasn't a big deal. : ETHAN: I know you're not gonna believe me, but I didn't do anything. : SCOTT: All I know is that the minute that you got here, you went right for Danny, and your brother went for Lydia. : ETHAN: We're not gonna hurt him. : SCOTT: Why should I believe you? : ETHAN: Because we knew one of them was gonna be important to you... And now we know it's Lydia. : ETHAN: ...What is it? TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : SCOTT: So what are you saying? : STILINSKI: Hang on, hang on,,, They were both in the car? : STILES: No, Dad, they're trying to tell you that it was two separate kidnappings, okay? Two doctors, both gone. : STILINSKI: So, whose car is this? : MELISSA: Dr. Hilyard, the on-call doctor. The ER attending is the one that never made it back in. : STILINSKI: sighing Let me just focus on getting your story first, all right? : MELISSA: Yeah. : STILINSKI: Boys, give us a second. : SCOTT: These are definitely sacrifices, right? : STILES: Yeah, it's the one Deaton mentioned-- Healers. : SCOTT: What about Danny? He threw up mistletoe. That's not a coincidence, and if he hadn't been with Ethan, he probably would've died. Danny's not a healer. I... : STILES: Can you hear that? : SCOTT: ...They found a body. DEREK'S LOFT : CORA: What does it mean? : DEREK: It means they're coming... : DEREK: Tonight. MCCALL HOUSE : MELISSA: exasperatedly Really, boys? : MELISSA: impatiently Boys! : MELISSA: What do you think you're doing? : ISAAC: Uh, we were watching over you... : SCOTT: We wanted to make sure you weren't the third sacrifice! : MELISSA: confused But both of you were asleep... : SCOTT: You were on watch last! : ISAAC: What are you talking about? You were on watch last! : SCOTT: No, you were on watch last! : ISAAC: sheepishly ...I might have been on watch last. : MELISSA: amused My heroes! : MELISSA: Wait, didn't you say that they were all doctors? I mean, I haven't had an M.D. recently attached to the end of my name, so I think I'm in the clear... : SCOTT: Yeah, but it could just come under any kind of healer, Mom-- and you were definitely a healer last night. : MELISSA: Yeah, well, I'm not gonna be anyone's human sacrifice today, so both of you get your butts to school. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : JENNIFER: Good morning! : JENNIFER: As you all know, Mr. Harris is still missing-- : JENNIFER: --I mean sick. Anyway, I'm filling in while we all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place. Okay, so let's get started, shall we? : STILES: whispering Hey, my dad said that the ER attending wasn't strangled but did die from asphyxiation-- they just don't know how. : SCOTT: Do you think the on-call doctor could still be alive? : STILES: I don't know... But Scott, there's got to be at least twenty other doctors in that hospital at least, you know? Any one of them could be next. : SCOTT: the phone Hey Doc. Sorry, I'm in class right now-- can I call you back later? : DEATON: the phone Unfortunately, no... I honestly thought I might never have to burden you like this, but I'm afraid, at the moment, you're my only hope. : DEATON: the phone I'm going to be taken. I need you to find me. : SCOTT: the phone Doc. Doc, doc, doc-- what's happening? DEREK'S LOFT : DEREK: gruffly Go back to school. : ISAAC: Well, actually, we can't. Boyd and I are incredibly and unbelievably sick. : DEREK: scoffing With what? Brain damage? : ISAAC: Well, I have a migraine, and, uh... Boyd here has explosive diarrhea. : BOYD: annoyed We're here to protect you. : DEREK: incredulously You're here to protect me? Well, I'm in trouble, then... : ISAAC: Actually, Boyd came up with a plan... : BOYD: Yeah, I thought about the time Gerard had me and Erica locked up, tied up with electrical wires pushing currents through us. I was wondering how we could do something like that... but on a bigger scale. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : SCOTT: How did you know? : STILINSKI: Stiles called me as soon as you left the school. I'm sorry. : STILINSKI: Your boss' car is still here, and the back door was wide open. : STILINSKI: Scott... I need you to tell me everything. DEREK'S LOFT : BOYD: In a pool of electrified water, it can take up to fifty milliamps to kill a normal human-- less than the power it takes to turn on a light bulb. : DEREK: That's... comforting... : BOYD: If we disable the circuit interrupter in the building's electrical room, the current will keep coming, and anyone who steps foot in here? They'll get a pretty shocking surprise. : ISAAC: Especially someone who's barefoot. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : STILINKI: All right, we're doing everything we can. Right now, the best thing you can do is go back to school. : SCOTT: We have to tell him. : STILES: scoffing You mean, like, tell him? Or, tell him something else that isn't telling him what I think you want to tell him? : SCOTT: You know what I mean. : STILES: You remember how your mom reacted? She didn't look you in the eye for, like, a week! : SCOTT: And she got over it! And- and it actually made us closer. : STILES: I don't know, dude... : STILES: I mean, look at him. Come on, he's completely overwhelmed as it is! : SCOTT: He's overwhelmed because he has no clue what's happening. He's got people dying in his town-- the town that he's supposed to protect-- and it's not his fault that he doesn't know what's happening. He's gonna find out sooner or later. : STILES: Yeah, but is now really the right time? : SCOTT: What if not telling him now gets someone else killed? : STILES: exasperatedly What if telling him gets him killed, huh? : STILES: I mean, okay. Look, I get that Deaton's been like a father to you-- I get that, okay? But this is my-- : STILES: Scott, this is my actual father. I can't... I can't lose both of my parents, all right? Not both of them. : SCOTT: sighing You're right. : STILES: sighing No, I'm not. I'm not right. : STILES: I'll tell him. : SCOTT: I'll help you. : MARIN: Please, whatever you need. However you can help find my brother. : STILINSKI: Will you excuse us for a moment? : MARIN: Okay, listen closely, both of you-- no sheriff, deputy, or detective is going to be able to find him. : SCOTT: You don't have to ask us for help. : MARIN: Actually, I'm trying to help you... : MARIN: Because if you're going to find my brother, then you need to use the one person who might actually have an ability to seek out the supernatural. : STILES: ...Lydia. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : AIDEN: Aw, man... : AIDEN: Where are you going? : LYDIA: It's a fire alarm...? : AIDEN: When in high school has a fire alarm actually been a real fire? : LYDIA: That's exactly the kind of thing you'd expect two dumbass students to say just before getting burned alive. : LYDIA: You first. : LYDIA: Go! : CORA: You don't have very good taste in guys, do you? BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: Hey. : MELISSA: It's Dr. Hilyard, isn't it? : STILINSKI: Yeah... : MELISSA: Oh, God. : MELISSA: Okay, did she have ligature marks around her throat? : STILINSKI: No... : STILINSKI: How do you know about that? : MELISSA: I need you to take a look at the other body with me. I think I know how they both died, and I think it's gonna help you find Scott's boss. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LYDIA: Is there a problem? : CORA: Yeah... Derek would like to kindly ask you to stop seeing Aiden. : CORA: Which means that if I catch you with him again, I'm not going to pull the fire alarm... I'm going to pull your tongue out of your head. : LYDIA: Sweetheart, my last boyfriend was a homicidal lizard, so I think I can handle a Werewolf. : LYDIA: Let go. : LYDIA: I said-- : STILES: interrupting Let go. : STILES: She said let go. : LYDIA: A ouijia board? : STILES: Also called a spirit board. And, it's worth a shot... : LYDIA: A shot in the dark. : STILES: impatiently Could you just try it, please? : STILES: Okay, let's not forget who this is for-- Scott's boss, the guy who has saved our collective asses on more than one occasion. : CORA: Oh, wait. Should we all do this? : STILES: Yeah. Yeah. You guys ready? : LYDIA: Yeah. : CORA: Yes. : STILES: Where's Dr. Deaton? : LYDIA: ...What? : STILES: Aren't you gonna answer it? : LYDIA: Oh, I don't know the answer. I thought we were asking some sort of spirit... : CORA: Well, do you know any spirits? : LYDIA: incredulously Is she for real? : DEUCALION: Do you know what a metronome is, Scott? : DEUCALION: It's a tool to help you maintain a steady rhythm once you've set the tempo. Something tells me the tempo of your life has sped up considerably in the last few hours. If you'd like, I could help slow it down to a more manageable pace. : SCOTT: How? : DEUCALION: By helping you find Deaton. : STILES: Okay, these are Deaton's keys for the clinic. Close your eyes, and I'm gonna put 'em in your hand, and then we're just gonna try and see if you can feel out for his location. It's called psychometry. : LYDIA: I'm not psychic. : STILES: frustrated You're something! Okay? : STILES: Just, Lydia, put out your hand, and... : LYDIA: Mmm... : STILES: What? : LYDIA: shrugging They're cold. : STILES: irritably Lydia, concentrate, please? Trying to save lives here, for the love of God. : STILES: excitedly Yeah, what is it? What do you see? : LYDIA: sighing Nothing. : DEUCALION: Your heart's pounding, but it's not fear. It's anger. : DEUCALION: I bet I know what you're thinking-- "Does he have something to do with Deaton's disappearance? Tell you what... If you can take the cane away from me, I'll tell you exactly where he is. Now, what do you think? : DEUCALION: Impressive, but you know I'm not the one slashing up innocent people, praying to ancient gods, or gathering herbs, or whatever the hell Druids are supposed to do. I am part of a pack that wants Derek dead, though. : DEUCALION: Kali is coming for him, so there's a difficult choice you're about to face, because someone is going to die tonight, and whether that's Derek or Deaton... that's up to you. : SCOTT: Just tell me where he is. : DEUCALION: I'll give you a very important clue-- let the current guide you. : LYDIA: skeptically Automatic writing? : STILES: Lydia, what are you doing? What... what the hell is that? : LYDIA: A tree. : STILES: A tr--? : STILES: Lydia, you're supposed to be writing words-- like, in sentences, something like a location, something that would tell us where he is. : LYDIA: sarcastically Well, maybe you should've said that. : CORA: impatiently Isn't she supposed to be some kind of genius? : LYDIA: Genius? Yes. Psychic? No. : LYDIA: Honestly, I don't even know why you're bothering with me, anyway... I mean, especially since it's obvious you should be talking to Danny. : STILES: stunned What? Why Danny? : SCOTT: Because... : SCOTT: Last night, he was a target... But he wasn't a sacrifice. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: The problem with no ligature marks around the neck is that both doctors were still asphyxiated, so the question is... : STILINSKI: How did they suffocate if they weren't strangled? : MELISSA: Right. : MELISSA: Now, take a look at the wrist marks. What do they tell you? : STILINSKI: His wrists were tied. : MELISSA: Not just tied-- look how deep they go. I don't think that's just from struggling to get out. I think he was suspended. Hanging like that? That means they would have to keep lifting their bodies up in order to breathe. Eventually, they would lose strength and they wouldn't be able to lift themselves up. It's how people used to die from crucifixion. : STILINSKI: So, you think Deaton is somewhere right now, hanging by his wrists? : MELISSA: nodding Yeah. : STILINSKI: And, when he no longer has the strength to pull himself up to catch a breath, how long before he dies? : MELISSA: Minutes. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : CORA: But isn't Danny still in the hospital? : STILES: Yeah. That's where we're going right now. : SCOTT: I'll meet you there. : STILES: Why? DEREK'S LOFT : ISAAC: Is this gonna kill 'em? : BOYD: I hope so. ARGENT APARTMENT : ALLISON: So, I was looking through one of his drawers, and I found this. : ALLISON: ...He wasn't supposed to be back yet. : ALLISON: What are you doing? : SCOTT: Nothing... : ALLISON: ...Part of you is doing something. : SCOTT: Oh, sorry... : ALLISON: Stop. : SCOTT: awkwardly I kind of don't have control over that. : ALLISON: Okay, well, I'll turn around. : SCOTT: Yeah, totally... : SCOTT: Allison? : ALLISON: What? : SCOTT: ...That's worse. : ALLISON: Shh, shh, shh! : ALLISON: See this map? Last time we were in here talking, my dad put a book over it. There was something about the way he did it... It was like... it was like he was trying to cover it. : SCOTT: I don't see anything. : ALLISON: Yeah, you can't until you use this. : ALLISON: He's been tracking and marking everything-- Cora and Boyd at the bank, the office in the penthouse above us, all of the dead bodies... He has a symbol for where someone was taken, and then a different mark for where the bodies are found, see? : ALLISON: Now, here's the scary part-- there have been six sacrifices, right? There are twelve markings on the map. : SCOTT: What? What does that mean? Did your dad find the other bodies and not tell anyone? : ALLISON: I don't think so... I think he knows where the body is going to be found. So, one of these six locations-- one of these-- is where Deaton could end up. I mean, it doesn't tell us where he's being kept right now, but... : SCOTT: But it's close to figuring it out. : ALLISON: Yeah. : ARGENT: Hey. I, uh, I didn't hear you come in. : ALLISON: innocently Yeah, I was just doing some homework. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : STILES: Danny, you awake? Danny? : STILES: WOW! : DANNY: weakly What are you doing? : STILES: defensively I'm not doing anything, Danny. This is just a dream you're having... : DANNY: Are you going through my stuff? : STILES: Right, but only in the dream, remember? Dream. Dreaming. : DANNY: Why would I dream about you going through my stuff? : STILES: I don't know that, Danny, okay? It's your dream. Take responsibility for it. Shut up and go back to sleep. : STILES: muttering Danny-boy, you might've actually found something here... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL / BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : SCOTT: the phone Deaton's got to be at one of the six locations, but they're all over town. I don't know how we can get to all of them fast enough. : STILES: the phone Well, we might not have to. Danny was doing a project on something for Mr. Harris' physics class, and I think it actually means something. : SCOTT: the phone What project? : STILES: the phone Something on... telluric currents. : SCOTT: the phone ...Did you say "currents?" : STILES: the phone Yeah... DEREK'S LOFT : ISAAC: Isn't that light supposed to be on? : DEREK: Yeah... : ISAAC: What does it mean if it's not? : DEREK: Someone cut the auxiliary power. : BOYD: What about the main-- : ISAAC: nervously Derek... What do we do now? : DEREK: We fight. : KALI: Gonna be honest, Derek... When Ennis died, I thought to myself, I'd just go for it-- find you and kill you, wherever you stood. Then, I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them, and I thought, "What's a girl gotta do to get you alone?" : KALI: You and me, Derek... or they tear her apart. : KALI: What do you say? You think you can beat me one-on-one? : DEREK: growling I'm gonna rip your throat out... With my teeth. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : CORA: Okay, so what does this kid's homework have to do with finding Deaton? : STILES: Because it's not just homework, okay? It's a project on geomagnetic fields. They flow through the earth. They can even be affected by lunar phases, all right? : STILES: Now, look at this-- this is a note from Harris on Danny's proposal. : LYDIA: "I strongly advise you to choose another topic. The ideas here, while innovative and thoughtful, border on pseudo-science. Not suitable for class." : SCOTT: Harris wasn't just a sacrifice-- he knew something. : STILES: Now, check this out-- : STILES: Allison's dad wasn't the only one with a map, all right? Danny had one, too. Danny marked all the telluric currents, okay? Now, the weird thing about Beacon Hills is that it actually is a beacon-- you wouldn't believe how much energy flowing through the earth is around this town. : SCOTT: Stiles, look. They match! : SCOTT: All right, there's three places, right? Where they're kidnapped, and then the place where their body was found. : LYDIA: Look, that's right on the telluric current. : SCOTT: So, maybe where he was sacrificed is somewhere in between? : STILES: Let me see that. You said there's six more bodies to be found. Deaton's one of them. Gotta be somewhere in between, right? : CORA: Stop. : CORA: He's in the vault-- the same vault. : LYDIA: Guys, hold on-- : STILES: Lydia, we don't have time-- : CORA: It's Boyd. The plan didn't work. They cut the power. : SCOTT: stunned It's just like he said... : SCOTT: Go. I can save Deaton myself. : STILES: What? Scott, what about us? : SCOTT: Cora can't get there fast enough without you. Go. We can save both of them. : STILES: sighing All right. Let's go. DEREK'S LOFT : ISAAC: Uhhh, Derek! : DEREK: NO! : ISAAC: Wait! FIRST NATIONAL BANK : STILINSKI: Scott! : STILINSKI: Let me give it a shot. DEREK'S LOFT : STILES: Okay, what do we do? : LYDIA: We pull them. Pull all of them. : KALI: Take him! : KALI: I'm giving you until the next full moon, Derek. Make the smart choice. Join the pack... or next time, I'm killing all of you. : BOYD: weakly It's okay... : DEREK: pleadingly No, no... No, it's not... It's not... : BOYD: It's all okay, Derek... : DEREK: I'm... I'm sorry. : BOYD: weakly The full moon... that feeling? That was worth it. There's a lunar eclipse. I always wondered what... what that felt like for one of us... for one of us... FLASHBACK-- FIRST NATIONAL BANK, FOUR MONTHS AGO : ERICA: Boyd, what do you think will happen to us on the lunar eclipse? They last for hours, you know... because it's just the earth's shadow. : ERICA: I wonder what will happen to us. Maybe it'll make us stronger. : ERICA: I hope it'll make us stronger. : ERICA: pleadingly Boyd... END FLASHBACK BEACON HILLS NURSING HOME : ARGENT: If you know something about him and you're reluctant to tell me, try remembering it's a long list of favors and penance before you're redeemed in my eyes. You're gonna tell me the story, and you're gonna tell me the truth. : ALLISON: ...Surprised to see me? : GERARD: smiling Only surprised that it's taken you this long. FIRST NATIONAL BANK : SCOTT: How'd you find us? : STILINSKI: The vials in the clinic with the Celtic symbols on 'em? I knew that one of 'em looked familiar... : DEATON: Sheriff, thank you for being one hell of a detective. : STILINSKI: You bet. Let's get you an ambulance. : DEATON: excitedly Your eyes were red! Bright red! : SCOTT: shocked How is that possible? : STILINSKI: Paramedics are on their way! I'll be back in half a minute. : DEATON: quietly It's rare-- it's something that doesn't happen within a hundred years. But, every once in a while, a Beta can become an Alpha without having to steal or take that power. They call it a True Alpha. It's one that rises purely on the strength of character, by virtue, by sheer force of will. : SCOTT: ...You knew this would happen. : DEATON: I believed. From the moment I knew you were bitten, I believed. : SCOTT: ...You're not the only one. : DEATON: No. Deucalion isn't after Derek-- he's after you. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3A Category:Unfinished Transcripts